igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Mason
,,- Tak, jestem wściekła, bo zrobiono mnie w konia. Po wygraniu Igrzysk miałam żyć w spokoju aż do śmierci. A wy znów chcecie mnie zabić. Wiecie co? PI***OLIĆ TO! PI***OLĘ WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRZY ZA TYM STOJĄ!" - Johanna podczas wywiadu Johanna Mason - Triumfatorka 71 Igrzysk Głodowych, pochodząca z 7 Dystryktu. Została wylosowana do wzięcia udziału w 3 Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, jako jedyna żyjąca zwyciężczyni z tego dystryktu. Biografia Pierwsze Głodowe Igrzyska Podczas swoich pierwszych Igrzysk Johanna udawała słabeusza. Bezbronną, bojaźliwą osobę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości była chytra i przebiegła, co udowodniła pod koniec turnieju, kiedy trybutów została zaledwie garstka - zabijała z zimną krwią. Była biegła w posługiwaniu się siekierą, gdyż w Siódemce głównym przemysłem jest drewno. Prezyddent Snow musiał zabić jej rodzinę, gdyż mówiła że ,,nie ma nikogo, kogo by kochała". Jest to potwierdzone w Kosogłosie, gdy Finnick mówił, że atrakcyjni zwycięzcy są sprzedawani. Johanna nie zgodziła się. ''Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Johanna po raz pierwszy spotyka Katniss i Peetę po Ceremoni Otwarcia, gdy wchodzi z nimi oraz Haymitch'em do windy. Zdejmuje wszystkie bransoletki i następnie prosi Peetę, by rozpiął jej kostium. Katniss była wtedy zniesmaczona, co wyrażała jej mina, i przypatruję się reakcji Peety.thumb|left Gdy winda zatrzymała się na jej piętrze, ta, całkowicie naga, oznajmiła, że muszą kiedyś to powtórzyć. Kobieta zrobiła to, bo uważała Kotnę za najbardziej `czystthumbą.` Podczas Parady Trubutów Johanna nosi strój przypominający drzewo, a ona sama twierdzi, że zawodnicy z Siódemki zawsze są dzewami dzięki stylistom. W czasie wywiadu Ceasar twierdzi, że nie widzi łez w oczach kobiety, tylko wściekłość. Sama się z tym zgadza, i wywrzaskuje obelgi w stronę organizatorów, na co Ceasar wydawał się nieco zmieszany. Trzymała za ręcę pozostałych zwycięzców, na znak ich jedności, a miała na sobie długą, brązową sukienkę bez rękawów, natomiast ciemne włosy miała upięte.thumb|leftthumb Podczas Gry przyprowadza dla Katniss Beetee i Wiress. Trójka byla cała we krwi. Johanna relacjonowała, że siedzieli w środku dżungli. ,,Łudzilam się, że tam jest bezpiecznie, i wtedy zaczął padać deszcz. Myślałam, że to woda, okazało się, że to krew. Gorąca, gęsta krew. Spływała z nieba. Dusiła nas. Potykaliśmy się w niej i krztusiliśmy nią." Plan Beetee'go nie szedł zgodnie z planem, gdyż zawodowcy, Brutus i Enobaria przecięli drut. Wtedy uderzyła Katniss i wyjęła jej lokalizator, ratując ją w ten sposób przed władzami Kapitolu, którzy nie będą mogli jej znaleźć, oraz żeby przeciwnicy z Dwójki myśleli, że ona nie żyje. Arena została zniszczona od wewnątrz dzięki łukowi Katniss, a Johanna, Peeta i Enobaria zostali schwytani przez stolicę. Tortury Podczas pobytu w Kapitolu była poddawana torturom. Polegało to na tym, że wrzucano ją do wody i rażono prądem. Przez to bała się wody, nawet na deszcz wychodziła z największym trudem, a prysznica nawet brała jako-tako, i nie była za czysta. Relacje Peeta Mellark 'Z 'zachowania Johanny moze wynikac ze Peeta jej sie podoba, ale nie jest to jasno stwierdzone. Wraz z nim trafia do Kapitolu, gdzie maja cele naprzeciwko siebie. Johanna wiele razy słyszała jego krzyki tak samo jak on jej. Gale Hawtehrone Johanna poznaje Gale'a w 13 i myśli, że jest on kuzynem Katniss. Otwarcie go podrywa. Gale mówi Katniss, że Johanna go przeraża. Finnick Odair'' Nie wiemy dokładnie jakie relacje ich łączyły ale patrząc na ich zachowanie można wywnioskować, że się przyjaźnili. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Dystrykt 7 Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Igrzyska Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia